


My Once In A Lifetime

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Park Jimin, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Top Park Jimin, fluffy smut kinda, jikook - Freeform, kookmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jungkook swears he hates alphas. Except, maybe, this one guy called Park Jimin.





	My Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry ahead for mistakes  
> this is really more fluff than smut so I am sorry if it's not what you wanted  
> I enjoy reading comments so if you have something nice to say, feel free to do so! <3

Jungkook thinks being an alpha is too easy, your life is being given to you on a silver plate. You get everything you want and need, you get the best training and education, you usually come from rich families as well. He hates the fact that he is an omega, the lowest of the lows. Even being a beta would have been better, because they aren't treated as objects who are stupid and still get some sort of financial support and respect from society. But no, his shitty life and job is not enough, he has to be an omega. The blue crescent mark on his neck reminding him once again how insignificant his existence is to others. The only thing he's thankful for is his family. Many families that have an omega child sell him or her to an alpha. After all, they're born to be obedient sex slaves, no? Jungkook hates alphas, despises them. They're cocky, full of themselves and think they're better than everyone else. At least the ones he met and heard about. It's not once that the young boy had to deal with rude customers at the coffee shop he works at, having to endure people making fun of him for being something he didn't even choose to be, people hitting on him, getting annoyed when he rejects them all. A few customers even went as far as physically hurting him for refusing to go to their apartment. But no one gave a damn, no one stopped the people. Ever. Today doesn't feel any different. 

 

He sighs. Just looking at them he knows which one is an asshole. It's a gift, really. "Can I take your order?" Jungkook says with a big, fake smile on his pretty face.

 

The guy sitting checks him out -quite bluntly at that- smirking and probably thinking Jungkook is some sort of easy prey, the scent of the sweet omega he is literally flowing out. "How about your pretty ass?" 

 

The younger really tries to resist the urge to throw up. "That's not on the menu."

 

"Too bad, I would have eaten it out very well." The rude guy continues, trying to wrap his hand around Jungkook's waist, but the younger male takes a step back. "Wouldn't you like it?" He winks.

 

"Not very much, no." Jungkook glares. He knows he shouldn't. The guy looks as if he's about to lose his temper but Jungkook can't help the words that come out: "I'm not into idiots who think they're smooth and cool when they aren't."

 

The man in the chair snaps and gets up, "Who the fuck do you think you are, you fucking omega! Talking to me like that!" Jungkook closes his eyes when the man swings his arm at his face, but opens them when he doesn't feel anything actually hurting him. Another man had stopped the rude guy from hitting him. Jungkook stares in awe. This is a first. 

 

"I think this nice waiter clarified he is not interested, why do you try and hit him for rejecting you? Are you that immature?" The guy says, chuckling when the rude guy moves his hand away. 

 

"Whatever. He's not that good looking anyway." 

 

"Great then, you should leave." And the rude guy does. He walks out of the shop, but not before kicking a table. "What a douche." The man says. "Are you okay?" 

 

Jungkook is at a loss of words at first, not completely sure what to do when the stranger, who is clearly an alpha—a very good looking one at that—the full silver moon mark on his neck proving it, speaks to him. "U-Uh, yeah, he didn't hurt me or anything."

 

"Some guys just can't accept a no." The man smiles. 

 

"It's not the first time it happened, but it's definitely the first time someone stopped a person from hitting me." Jungkook blushes. He never talked to a man normally. Well, a man that isn't part of his family, or considered a friend. "So I'd like to say thank you." 

 

"You're welcome. It's a bit sad to hear, though." The man's smile turn into a small scowl. "No one should hurt a delicate flower like you." 

 

And Jungkook blushes even more. That's the first time an alpha said something nice that doesn't involve sex or his body. "E-Eh, mister-"

 

"It's Jimin. Park Jimin." He says, leaning closer to get a better look at Jungkook's name tag, though in all reality alphas have a great eyesight, he just wanted to inhale the boy's sweet scent. "So you're Jungkook." 

 

"Jeon Jungkook is my full name." The younger, but taller boy says with a small smile. "I feel as if words are not enough to express gratitude. Can I offer you a free meal?"

 

Jimin laughs, "I don't need to save up money, and I know it'll come off your salary, so no thank you."

 

So he is a bit cocky, Jungkook thinks. But it is true that if he would have taken that offer, the price would have been taken down from Jungkook's paycheck. "Too bad."

 

"You don't look that bothered by it."

 

"Well I do get more money if you don't take that offer, of course I'm not bothered. I offered to be nice." Jungkook doesn't know if he should talk disrespectfully to Jimin like that. The man just saved his ass. 

 

But Jimin simply laughs, finding Jungkook adorable. "I guess you're right. But you know what?"

 

"What?"

 

"If you really want to thank me, how about you let me take you to dinner?" Jimin offers, his smile dazzling. 

 

Jungkook almost says yes before he remembers this man is an alpha. "No thank you." 

 

"Lunch?"

 

"No."

 

"Brunch?"

 

"Listen, don't get me wrong," Jungkook says, seeing how the older male doesn't back off even though he's being completely obvious, "But I'm not into meeting up with alphas for dinners. You never know how they end. Next thing I know I'm drugged on your luxury bed." 

 

Jimin frowns, "Are you speaking from experience?"

 

"Not mine, but yes." Jungkook hates alphas not only because of the unfair treatment they get, but also for what some of them did to his best friend, Taehyung. 

 

"That's terrible to hear." And Jungkook thinks the upset look in Jimin's eyes looks sincere, as if he's truly pained at the thought of someone claiming someone without their consent. "I understand then. I won't ask you out for a dinner."

 

"Thank you." Jungkook exhales in relief. But that doesn't last for long. 

 

"Can I at least have your number then?" Jimin asks, hoping he doesn't seem too desperate. This boy seems interesting.

 

It looked like the younger was debating. Jimin didn't seem too bad and he did save him. Sort of. "I guess that's fine." 

 

The happy expression on Jimin's face made Jungkook's stomach flutter. The older male gave him his phone to write his number in it. And honestly speaking, Jungkook didn't think he'd actually get a message from Jimin but the man seemed to not care how clear Jungkook is about his hate towards alphas. It seems they share a similar opinion.

 

"You have no right to complain, you got a good life out of it." Jungkook says during one of their late night talks. When Jimin had asked him if he can call, Jungkook didn't expect it'll become a habit, something they'll do every night. Jungkook didn't think Jimin would be that talkative and nice, he's a different kind of alpha. Someone who is understanding and kind, hearing everything Jungkook has to say. 

 

"In a way, I did. But! You have to remember that I had to go through harsh training and studying. If I wouldn't have been good with what I do, I would have been humiliated. Alphas are worked to the bones." Jimin's voice is calm, completely accepting Jungkook's perspective. 

 

"I wouldn't know, I'm not one hundred percent sure how things work."

 

"How about we meet up and I explain?" Jimin offers, once again, that they meet. 

 

"Jimin... you know what my answer will be."

 

"I know, I suppose I was hoping you'd change your mind after we talked for three weeks." Jimin sighs, disappointment evident in his voice. It is true; they talked for so long. Jungkook haven't thought it'll be like that. He was sure that the older will let go or bore Jungkook. Instead, the older alpha made some very valid arguments about alphas having it hard as well. Not as hard as omegas, but still not the golden life Jungkook imagined they have. That wasn't the only thing they talked about it, they shared their personal life stories, things they like to do or are good at. He found out how Jimin likes light colors like blue, while Jungkook liked strong colors like red. Jungkook also discovered Jimin's laugh is cute, not manly at all. They both shared a love for singing and not once they sang to each other. Jungkook was a bit shy at first, but Jimin encouraged him, saying how pretty his voice is when he talks, so it must be beautiful when he sings. Jimin didn't make him feel like he's speaking to someone who looks at him as inferior, but as equal, a friend. Or, maybe, more than that? 

 

There's a long silence. "Okay." Jungkook finally agrees. 

 

"What?" Jimin asks, not sure what the younger means.

 

"I said okay, let's meet."

 

And although Jungkook can't see Jimin's expression, he can clearly hear his excitement. "Really? You're not joking?" 

 

"Do you want me to be joking?" Jungkook teases. He wonders if he can do it in real life too. He gets shy easily around people who don't scare him or he doesn't know that well. He doesn't want to leave a distasteful impression.

 

"No, I want you to be serious about it."

 

"I am, let's meet. When are you free?" Jungkook asks, not sure why he's suddenly so ecstatic, blush painting his cheeks because he's not as confident as he wishes he was. 

 

"Whenever you are." How smooth. 

 

"Is Wednesday okay?" 

 

"It's great. And I will pick you up at?"

 

"Seven pm." Jungkook states, thrilled at the thought of being picked up and not forced to come somewhere alone. It's dangerous for an omega to roam the streets at night. 

 

"Great. It's a date then." Jimin answers and suddenly Jungkook can feel the dominant aura coming from the older male. He feels nervous.

* * *

There's only one day before his sort of date with Jimin. Why is he freaking out? He doesn't know. Probably because he swears he hates alphas but Jimin is so sweet and he can't resist the urge to want to be with him. He might not admit it out loud, but he also wanted to meet the older male. His first instinct was to agree, to submit. He fought that will and declined until he couldn't resist anymore. 

 

The main thing on his mind is what to wear. He doesn't even know where they're going, but Jimin said to dress comfortably. How can you be dressed comfortably and still look good? Should he put make up on? "Why is this so difficult?" Jungkook groans, lying on the bed and pulling at his hair in frustration. 

* * *

The next day, the day of his first date ever. He finishes his shift at six, leaving him one hour to get ready. He decided on skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. "Is this even okay?" He sighs when he looks at himself in the mirror. "Isn't it too plain?" Suddenly his phone beeps. 

 

Jimin sent a text that says "this is what I'm wearing" along with a picture of him wearing black jeans and a slightly oversized red shirt. "I didn't want you to wonder too much about what to wear since you told me it's your first date ever." 

 

Jungkook couldn't be happier that he chose the clothes he did. And he's thankful to Jimin, for being considerate enough. He's not your typical alpha, Jungkook would give him that. Then again, Jungkook is not your typical omega, more resistant, with more self control and respect. 

 

That's what he likes to think but then he hears a knock on his door and he freaks out, muffling an excited noise into his hand. He clears his throat and slowly approaches the door, opening it in one swift movement and God, that picture didn't do any justice to Jimin's attractiveness. He's so hot that Jungkook might melt. All the confidence Jungkook wanted to pretend to have disappeared as he stuttered, not even sure what to say. "Hey," Jimin says, his smile making Jungkook feel more at ease, although he's still a blushing mess. 

 

"H-Hey," Jungkook answers, forgetting how to speak properly.

 

Jimin almost forgot how cute the boy is, smiling at his flustered expression. "Let's go?" He asks, offering his hand for Jungkook. 

 

Shyly, Jungkook placed his slightly bigger hand on Jimin's, letting the older grab it and pull him towards what Jungkook originally thought would be a car but surely, he didn't expect a motorcycle. His eyes widened as he looked at the cool, shiny, black masterpiece. "It looks so cool, I never rode one." 

 

Jimin's glad Jungkook is happy about the fact he decided to bring the motorcycle and not the car. "I'm glad I get to share that special moment with you," He laughs and places the helmet on Jungkook's head and the other one on his own. He sits in the front as Jungkook sits behind him, nervously wrapping his arms around Jimin's waist, "Better hold on strong, it's fast." Jungkook nods, tightening his grip around Jimin and moving even closer to him, his face practically buried in Jimin's back. As soon as they got going, Jimin's speed was crazy. He wasn't joking when he said it's fast, but Jungkook loved it, thought it's fun how they passed the slow cars and moved around, how Jimin laughed when he heard Jungkook yell in excitement. Luckily for them the ride was long, so the younger got to enjoy it to the fullest. When they finally stopped moving and Jungkook got off, his legs were shaking a bit, a huge grin plastered to his face as he took the helmet off. "I'll take that as a sign you liked it." 

 

"It was fun, I kinda want to do it again." Jungkook says, still a bit shy, though he feels more comfortable next to Jimin now.

 

"You will when I'll take you home," Jimin promises, and they make their way to a fast food restaurant near the beach. Jungkook's glad the older didn't take him somewhere fancy, he would have felt out of place. They sat outside, the chill breeze feels nice and the food is greasy and full of carbs, just like Jungkook likes it. They talk casually, Jimin not minding Jungkook calling him by his name. "And that's the story of how I made a guy pee himself next to his crush." Jimin finishes talking, making Jungkook laugh.

 

"How cruel," the younger pouts despite the fact only a second ago he laughed. 

 

"I didn't think he'd actually wet himself, I swear." Jimin tries to prove he isn't a bad person. 

 

"I don't know if there's any reason for you, a grown man, to put someone's hand in cold water while they're asleep." Jungkook says, "Especially when they're finally sleeping next to the person they like."

 

"It was childish of me, but he drew a dick on my face." Jimin replies and Jungkook thinks it's too funny how immature the older is. 

 

Jimin started to explain to Jungkook how the whole marking and claiming thing worked, just because the curious omega had to ask. "When and if an alpha claims a beta, the alpha's full silver moon mark becomes half white and the beta's white half moon mark becomes half silver." Jungkook never knew that. "And when an alpha claims an omega, the alpha's full silver moon mark becomes half blue, and the omega's blue crescent mark becomes half silver." Jungkook thinks that's cool. "And they smell differently to other people, to let them know they're claimed." Jimin adds. Jungkook thinks the older is oddly specific.

* * *

When they finish eating, Jungkook takes his wallet out, about to pay for himself when Jimin tells him it's not necessary, and he'll pay for both of them. "That's how dates work, Jungkook." He explains, putting money on the table. They decided to go for a walk on the beach, their hands brushing against each other, but no one makes the move to grab the other's. They just talk and Jungkook likes it, how nothing is rushed, the conversation is flowing, both of them laugh many times. Finally, Jimin decides to make a move and grab Jungkook's hand. Jungkook smiles to himself at that before reminding himself to stay composed, because Jimin is an alpha. Jungkook stops walking, Jimin stops too. "What's wrong?" He asks. 

 

"Nothing... I-I... can you take me home?" Jungkook asks, a bit embarrassed as he anxiously bites his lips.

 

"Why? Are you not having a good time?" Jimin worriedly asks, afraid he might have done something to anger the younger.

 

"It's nothing like that, believe me. I think you're wonderful." Jungkook says, his cheeks pink. "I only think that maybe... you're not... I'm... I'm scared." Jungkook finally admits. 

 

"Of what?" Jimin asks, glad that the younger feels alright. 

 

"Of this, of dating... It's just... you're so nice and good-looking..." Jungkook compliments, "And I'm worried I might fall for you." 

 

"You haven't already?" Jimin laughs, taking a step closer to Jungkook. "Why does that scare you? Most people wish they could find love." 

 

"I'm not like most people."

 

"I know, I love that about you." Jimin says, cupping Jungkook's blushing cheeks. "I understand how you feel about alphas, trust me." 

 

"You don't-"

 

"I grew up with them, saw how they behave, be it to omegas, betas or other alphas..." Jimin takes a deep breath, "Some of them are terrible, I admit, but that's the education they get, they're taught to think they're better than everyone when in all reality they might be richer or stronger but not better." Jungkook never thought about it. How Jimin had to live with those disgusting people. "I know you hate alphas, I sometimes do too, but I can promise you I'm not like that, you won't end up drugged on my bed at the end of this evening. I'll take you home, maybe kiss you goodnight if you'll let me, and maybe, just maybe, invite you to another date, even better than this one, so that we might have a chance of falling in love."

 

Jungkook is quiet, making Jimin nervous. That is, until Jungkook places his hands on top of Jimin's, "This is going to be hard to top off." 

 

The older smirks, "I have my plans." He leans closer to Jungkook, almost closing the distance between them, stopping midway. "Let's keep walking, the night is long." 

 

The younger's not gonna lie, he did feel a bit disappointed when Jimin didn't kiss him, but also relieved. He never kissed anyone before. They hold hands as they walk and talk, sharing childhood memories. It seems as if the two talked about everything already, feel like they know each other so well, yet the conversation is not boring even for a second. At some point, both of them decided to remove their shoes and feel the sand under their feet. They ran around on the beach, drawing things on the sand with their hands and listening to music Jimin put on his phone. They had a similar taste in music, Jungkook thought it's great they have a lot in common despite their differences. 

 

When it was too dark outside, they headed back to Jimin's now far away motorcycle, their hands held with their fingers intertwined. Jungkook doesn't think he ever blushed that much in one day, spending time with an alpha sure is different than any other type of person. Jimin puts the helmet on Jungkook again, making sure he's safe. This time Jungkook is not as awkward about putting his arms around Jimin's waist. The ride home feels even better now, he's smiling into Jimin's back. So far this date has been wonderful. Jimin stops right next to Jungkook's house and even walks him to the door to make sure nothing happens in the five seconds they're apart. "I had a lovely evening," Jimin says. 

 

"Me too, it was nice going out late at night for once." Jungkook says, smile still bright. 

 

"So, um, will you let me take you out again?" 

 

"After the speech you gave me at the beach, there's no way I can say no, right?" Jungkook laughs, a little flustered regardless. 

 

"Great, when are you free?" 

 

"Whenever you are." Jungkook answers, remembering how smooth it was when Jimin said it. 

 

The older laughs, "How's Sunday?" 

 

"Sounds great, and you'll pick me up at?"

 

"Seven, again, because that's one hour after your shift at work ends, which should give you plenty of time to get readt." Jimin smiles, cupping Jungkook's cheek with one hand and grabbing his hip with the other. He leaned towards him, this time closing the distance between them. Jimin's lips just might be the softest thing Jungkook's mouth has ever felt, he almost melts into a puddle when he feels them. His first kiss makes him feel giddy and overwhelmed, in the best way possible. He wraps his arms around Jimin's neck and it's a bit awkward, because he's taller than him, but they make do, Jungkook doesn't care, only enjoys the feeling of kissing Jimin and being kissed by Jimin.

* * *

Jimin and Jungkook have been dating for a few months now, meeting almost every day. When they don't meet, they text each other and call. Neither likes to admit but they're so clingy. Especially Jimin, that alpha is possessive. Jungkook remembers when they were walking on the street, hand in hand, and while they were talking, a guy smiled at Jungkook. Jimin saw it and immediately stopped walking, turning to that guy and grabbing him by his collar. "Why the fuck did you smile at him?" That was the least thing Jungkook expected from sweet Jimin, to pin a guy to a wall and then threaten to hawk his eyes out if he even breathes in the younger's direction. 

 

"Was that necessary?" Jungkook asks, watching how the guy ran away. 

 

"Yes." Jimin says, grabbing Jungkook's hand again. "You're-"

 

"Mine." Jungkook completes the sentence for him. "You say it all the time. I'm not an object, you know."

 

"I'm not one either." Jimin says, "But I'll gladly be yours, if you want me."

 

And so Jimin says, but every time Jungkook tries to initiate something even slightly sexual, the older backs off. When Jungkook went through his first heat with Jimin, he thought that they'll sleep together but no, Jimin ran to the store to buy special pills to subside the arousal, enough that Jungkook can take care of it himself. It's like this every time, Jimin can feel when the younger's heat is about to hit, so he's ready, making sure not to do something reckless. At first Jungkook thought it's sweet, knowing Jimin isn't with him just to fuck him but at some point Jungkook became needy, wanting Jimin to claim him already, so that other alphas (and betas, at times) stop hitting on him. Even annoying and cocky alphas respect it when an omega is mated and belongs to someone. Of course that wasn't the only reason, he liked Jimin a lot, trusted him and thought to himself that if he were to be claimed by someone, it'll be Jimin, the only alpha he'll ever let near him willingly.

* * *

On their six months together, Jungkook is supposed to go into heat. When they're at Jimin's place, they're curled up on the bed, watching some movies, the older suddenly sits up and goes to bring Jungkook his pill and a glass of water. Jungkook groans but smiles when Jimin comes back, "Here." 

 

"Thank you," Jungkook grabs the water and pill, "If that's not too much, can you make some popcorn?"

 

Jimin, being the good boyfriend he is, nods and walks to the kitchen with a smile. As soon as Jimin leaves the room Jungkook throws the damned pill out of the window and takes a sip from the water. Like this it'll look like he swallowed the medicine. Jimin came back with a bowl full of popcorn, "What do you want to watch?" He asks and lays down on the bed next to Jungkook. 

 

"Whatever's on is fine." The younger smiles, hugging Jimin's waist and waiting for nature to do its thing. Jungkook started moving around uncomfortably, the heat wave slowly spreading through his body. He forgot how unpleasant the feeling is at first. Jimin looked as if he was realizing what's happening, the strong scent of the omega spreading across the room. Jungkook's body temperature rose up, as well as Jimin's. Being pressed extremely close to an omega while he's in heat is not exactly easy to handle. Jimin sits up when the scent gets insanely strong, almost beginning to drive him crazy. 

 

"Jungkook did you take the pill I gave you?" Jimin asks, worried at how fast Jungkook became all hot and bothered. The younger shakes his head. "I'll give you another one, wait here." But Jungkook grabs Jimin's hand and pulls him back down. 

 

"I don't want your stupid p-pills," He says, finding it hard to breathe due to how hot his body is. It's been qutie a while since the last time he went through his heat normally. "They won't work now anyway, which means there's only one way to take care of it." Jungkook bites his lower lip, moving to sit in Jimin's lap. "Why won't you fuck me hyung?" He never thought he'd let anyone to do that, especially ask an alpha to take him. He always said to himself that he can resist everyone, but Jimin is Jimin, his effect on Jungkook is strong, and he feels slick already just being in the older's presence.

 

"I don't know if we should." Jimin firmly says but he finds it very hard to resist the blushing boy who's sitting on his lap, his ass against Jimin's hardening cock because of the delicious aroma in the room. He tried his best to hold out on devouring the younger one, giving him pills and keeping away when he went through heat, stopping everything sexual they did midway. It was hard for him, the dominant side in him trying to take over, yet he fought it for Jungkook, not wanting to justify the stereotypes about alphas being rough and controlling.

 

"Jimin," Jungkook whines, wrapping his hands around the older's neck, breathing the scent of a strong alpha. It turns him on so much and he starts grinding down on Jimin's crotch, finally giving in to his will to submit. 

 

Jimin groans, grabbing Jungkook's hips. The younger male was worried he might stop him from moving but instead Jimin pulled him even closer, moving his lower region to rub against Jungkook's. "I've been trying so much not to lose control like this," Jimin mutters, kissing Jungkook's sensitive neck, sucking hickeys to mark what's his.

 

"I-I was, was starting to think that-" Jungkook pants and Jimin throws him on the bed, "you don't want me." Jungkook somehow manages to finish his sentence.

 

"Are you kidding?" Jimin laughs, kissing a wet trail from Jungkook's cheek to his jaw line, to his collar bones, "I've been wanting to take you for so long."

 

"T-Then why..."

 

"Because I didn't want you to think that's all I care about," The older explains. "I know what you think about most alphas-"

 

"Most." Jungkook states, "You're different. I know you don't want only sex, that's why I want you to claim me." 

 

And Jimin isn't one to resist this pleasant request. He'd love for others to stop looking at his precious omega. His. Jimin kisses Jungkook's pink lips, slipping his hands under the younger's shirt, suddenly finding out how sensitive the younger's nipples are when he sees how he squirms and gasps when Jimin touches them. He pinches one of them, eliciting a mewl from the omega under him. He decided to take off Jungkook's shirt quickly, enjoying the sight of the younger's toned chest and perked up nipples. He looked so good, Jimin can just eat him up. And he will, at some point, but not today. He captures Jungkook's lips in another kiss, the latter wrapping his arms around Jimin's neck and pulling the older's body down on his. Jimin grinded his crotch against the omega's, earning a loud moan into this mouth in return. Jimin pulls away from the kiss, tracing his hands down Jungkook's body, to his jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down before throwing them on the floor. The younger spread his legs, a small patch on his boxers. He must be really aroused. Jimin almost feels bad for making the younger wait for so long to the point he doesn't need to touch him for him to get wet yet and at the same time finds it so arousing how horny Jungkook is because of him. He kisses Jungkook's inner thigh, watching how the younger shivers in delight and lets out soft moans. Jimin finally pulls Jungkook briefs down and disposes of them as well. The omega shivers feeling the slightly cold air against his erection. "God you're so beautiful," Jimin says and kisses the tip of Jungkook's cock. "I can't believe I waited this long, I'm honestly proud of myself."

 

Jungkook can't help but laugh, grabbing Jimin's hair when he feels his warm mouth wrapping around his length. His hold on Jimin's hair tightens when Jimin swallows him whole as if its nothing, though in all reality, Jimin is struggling. It's not like Jungkook is small, it's hard to breathe and move properly, but he's still trying, Jungkook's turned on sounds encourage him. He pulls away, earning a small dissatisfied whimper. "W-Why'd you stop?" He breathlessly asks. 

 

"We have to focus on something more important, don't you think?" Jimin asks, amused, as he pushes one finger into the already somewhat slick entrance, the younger letting out a gasp at the feeling. "You did ask me to claim you after all." He kisses Jungkook's stomach, gently pushing the finger in and out, letting the younger get used to it. When he nods in approval, Jimin pushes another finger in, moving in a steady rhythm until Jungkook's gasps turned to moans when he scissors him open. The younger doesn't even notice Jimin slipping a third finger in, having done it so many times himself. Whenever Jimin left him hanging, he would push not only his fingers inside (buying sex toys sure was awkward but he was desperate). 

 

"I-I really don't need this preparation," Jungkook complains, voice a bit breathy. 

 

"Don't put more dirty thought in my mind with those words," Jimin growls, biting Jungkook's right nipple, not hard enough to actually hurt him, but enough to increase his arousal. 

 

"S-Stupid alpha," Jungkook mumbles, dripping even more between his legs, making access very easy for Jimin's fingers. 

 

"You're so wet," Jimin chuckles, pulling his slick covered fingers out, amazed at how wet his fingers actually are and watches how more keeps pooling out on the bed from Jungkook's hole.

 

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Jungkook scoffs, "Instead of pointing it out, how about you do something with it? Aren't you an alpha?" 

 

"Don't start your love-hate relationship with me right now," Jimin laughs, kissing Jungkook's talkative lips, shutting him up. Impatient, the younger grabs Jungkook's shirt and finally, throws it away, letting his hands wander on the older's body, admiring it. Loves how toned and strong Jimin is, loves how his abs feel against his exploring hands. His hands make their way to Jimin's pants, palming his clothed dick, but not removing the denim yet. "Don't tease me." 

 

"Oh and what were you doing before? How is that any different?" Jungkook raises one eyebrow, feeling brave though in his mind he's wondering why he's even saying this. He wants Jimin to fuck him already. 

 

"It's different because I can make you sorry for teasing me," Jimin says, voice rather husky as he unzips his own pants and throws them away. "Besides, aren't you the one who wants to be claimed? Where are your manners? I even had to take my pants off by myself." Jimin clicks his tongue, pretending to have a sour expression. 

 

Jungkook rolls his eyes, "My apologies." He grabs Jimin's boxers and roughly pulls them down, excited to see the older's cock for the first time. He licks his lips, it's even bigger than expected, and it's bigger than his sex toys. He starts stroking the older, not sure where his shame went but he's different when he's in heat. "Here, I undressed you. Are you happy?" 

 

"Very much, yes." Jimin says, gazing into Jungkook's eyes. 

 

"W-What?" The younger stutters, not sure why Jimin's gaze makes him feel so self conscious considering the fact he has the former's erection in his hand.

 

"I love you." Jimin says, emotion laced in his voice. "So, so much." Jimin's hand caresses from Jungkook's chest, to his stomach, to his nice thighs. Jimin's other hand cups Jungkook's cheek, "I don't know if you feel the same, I just wanted to say that before we do anything." 

 

"Of course, I love you too..." Jungkook shyly says, blush coating his cheeks, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked you to claim me." Jimin smiles and kisses the younger again, feeling content. 

 

He grabs Jungkook's thighs and spreads them as much as possible, placing them on his shoulders, surprised the younger is flexible enough for that. He grabs his own cock and guides it to the younger's entrance, slowly pushing every inch in, making sure to look at Jungkook's face for any signs of pain. They were there, not very much noticeable, but Jungkook flinched. "Is it okay?" Jimin asks, a bit worried he's hurting the omega. 

 

"Y-Yeah," Jungkook breathes out. "Keep going." And Jimin does, he pushes until he's all the way in, feeling Jungkook's wet insides clenching around him. It felt so good, he wondered why they didn't do it earlier. When he's fully in, he lets Jungkook adjust, waiting a short while until he starts moving, as slow as possible, not wanting to cause pain for the writhing omega. "J-Jimin, go faster." The older nods in agreement, moving his hips at a faster pace, in and out until the slight pain disappears and Jungkook moans loudly in pleasure, broken whines coming out of his mouth. Jimin smirks at the reaction and searches for the younger's sweet spot. When he finds it, he keeps aiming at it with his cock, making Jungkook scream. The younger wraps his arms around Jimin's neck, pulls him down to kiss him as he lets the immense pleasure take over his body. Jimin's not sure what's hotter, Jungkook's needy and hot moans or his wet and tight ass around his cock. Then again, he has both. Why does he need to wonder? Jungkook pushes back against Jimin's cock, wanting him to go as deep as possible. In response, the older decides to fuck the younger mercilessly, thrusting in and out in an almost inhuman pace, targeting the younger's prostate. Jungkook's moans and screams become louder with each accurate thrust on his prostate. Jungkook never came untouched before but Jimin just might make it his first time. Jimin fucks him good and hard, and the precum keeps oozing out both of their cocks. Just before they climax, the alpha bites the omega's neck, claiming him. Their marks immediately change as Jungkook's crescent becomes half silver and Jimin's full moon becomes half blue. It looks beautiful. "Fuck, I-I'm coming!" Jungkook half yells, painting their chests in white semen. Jimin comes quickly after him, into the younger's hole. 

 

The two pant and Jimin pulls out and places Jungkook's legs back down on the bed, still spread. He watches how his cum, mixed with slick, dribbles out of Jungkook's asshole onto the sheets. "Your mark," Jimin says, voice caught in his throat, "It looks so good." 

 

"Y-Yours too," Jungkook mumbles, taking deep breaths. "I guess that means I'm claimed," He laughs. "Who knew, I never thought that'll happen." 

 

Jimin laughs as well, lying down next to Jungkook and hugging him. He kisses Jungkook's sweaty hair. "Aren't you glad you met me?"

 

"Yeah but my sore asshole isn't as happy as me."

Jimin giggles. " _Romantic_."

"Shut up, you love me."


End file.
